Mute
by madsheen99
Summary: Alice Chapman, a successful baker, crosses paths with a man clad in black during a fateful kitchen accident. Once she awakes days after she realizes she can't speak and she is no longer in the comfort of her bakery. She becomes part of the Phantomhive household's staff as a pastry chef and begins adjusting to the life as a servant. (eventual Sebastian x OC)


**Another new story? Yep! :) I know I have 2 others still in the making and I should stick to one and finish it before starting another but, I really any needed to get this idea down and see if the plot intrigues anybody. So your feedback is very appreciated. For all of those who have been reading any of my other fanfics, I hope you know I love you forever and you're my motivation! I apologize that I haven't written in a while, but I have a lot going on so please forgive me! **

**Now for this story, I already left the summary, but here it is in a little more depth...**

_**It was when my niece, Emily, passed that I moved out of that dreaded house. My sister and brother-in-law had resorted to alcohol in order to calm their pains. Their other two children left. The boy, John went to a prestigious **_**_academy and Annie Jr. joined a circus. The drunken couple were the only ones residing with me. Mother and father had died and I had no place to stay. Well, that was until I found and old abandoned building for lease. It was run down but I fixed it up nicely. For four years I stayed in that brick shop, earning my rent off of my baked goods. I was fairly successful and well known for my sweet treats and breads. Not only the succulent pastries, but my cheerful smile brought forth customers as well. Then, in a tragic accident, my building caught flames. Flour in the oven burned. On the brink of death, a man clad in black managed his way into the building. At first I had no clue what on Earth he was rambling about, and now, two years later, I finally understand. I am the Phantomhive household pastry chef. A voiceless employee. My name, is Alice Chapman_**

**There you go lovelies. Hope it caught your interest? :) Now, the disclaimer?**

**Drocell: "And so I thought... Madsheen doesn't own Kuroshitsuji does she? Hm... I don't believe she'll appreciate this news..."**

**Chapter 1:**

_So many flames. They joyfully danced away, redecorating my home and my bakery with black charred walls and burning furnishings. I covered my mouth with my apron, I couldn't breathe. Inhaling, the black, thick smoke entered my body, burning my lungs. I coughed and wheezed while running for the door. The flames licked the wooden doors surface, engulfing it in flickering orange and red. Vision blurred. I couldn't see. The smoke stung my eyes, causing them to blur and water. I tripped on a fallen stool, several feet from my last chance of safety, that was now flaming. I lived well and happy. I should've known nothing lasts forever. I had so many hopes up for my future, and now those dreams are slowly vanishing. Pictures of little brown haired boys, teasing a younger girl with red hair flashed in my mind. A tall ginger man sat by me laughing and smiling at the children. Our hand intertwined. All that hope for family left me. My song was ending.  
_

_ "Ah so small." a voice echoed. "I suppose she shall do. It's rumored her treats are blessed by the lips of angels. However, I'd prefer to say, they were poisoned by the devil instead." His voice was smooth as silk and I could hear the smirk in it. I glanced up. A man clad in black. Burgundy eyes gleamed in the light of the fire. "Now, I suppose I should take you out of here. It appears that the building is collapsing. One question though if I may?"_

_ I coughed again. Tears spilled from my eyes. The man bent down and took my charred hand. "Have you heard of the Phantomhive's?" _

_ Life left my eyes. My body felt suddenly heavy. The last image I saw was a man in a collapsing building._

* * *

I awoke with a start and a large gasp for air. My lungs ached and my chest burned. My hands were clean, slightly red from the burning, and I was in a silky white nightgown, in very unfamiliar territory. My body sank into the soft mattress of the bed, and I blinked slowly. My throat stung as I tried to yawn. Where was I? Where'd the man go? This situation frightened me to no end. What was I to do? My shop. My home. It was burnt in a kitchen accident.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I didn't even get a chance to open my mouth before the door creaked open and a man walked in. He was tall with eyes the color of bricks. His skin was pale with no flaws and he had silky black hair that reminded me of the sleek feathers of a crow. It took very little time to process who this man was. The man from the bakery. My savior. But... how'd he even manage to escape the building with no exit?

"Ah. You're finally awake Lady Chapman." his voice was smooth and calming. "You've been asleep for some time now. Three days to be exact."

My eyes widened. I mean I guess after an incident like that my body would need time to repair itself; but three days is a long time to be knocked out cold.

I went to speak. But only a raspy croak came out. My chest ached as I tried getting out the words and my throat burned. I gasped, clutching my throat trying to stop the burning sensation. The man in black was at my side at the speed of lighting, a glass of water in his hand.

"It appears the smoke effected your vocal chords." He paused, handing me the chilled glass. "Drink this. It'll help with the stinging."

I quickly snatched the glass from his hands, as if my life depended on this water. I raised it to my lips and gulped down the cool liquid. My throat tingled as the water trickled down, cooling the burning sensation. Removing the glass from my lips, I panted. The man reached his hand out, holding it in front of me as if he wanted something.

I glanced at him, highly confused. I stared at his hand and then I was hit with complete embarrassment, shoving the glass into his hand. He chuckled at my flustered expression.

"Well then, Miss. Chapman. Do get some rest. I'll stop by within the next couple hours to bring you to the young master. He would like to discuss your current situation with you."

I stared blankly at the man in uniform, then I slowly nodded my head in hesitation.

Who is this master? I still don't understand why I'm here. How did this man manage to save me in a burning building? Why am I here? I can't even talk! How am I supposed to communicate!? I can't read let alone write out my words, with my past I could hardly afford an education! Does my sister know I'm alive? What am I to do with myself!?

My mind went into overdrive, little question marks popped all over my head and I grew fairly dizzy and light headed, and once again, I fell into a deep slumber.

"Miss. Chapman." A voice spoke over me.

"Alice."

I groaned, opening my eyes lazily. I blinked a couple times as my vision came into focus.

"Good you're awake. It is time to meet the young master."

Again I gave off a blank stare.

The man in uniform gazed back at me, and then looked in shock. Huh?

"I can't believe I was so foolish. My apologies, but it appears that I have forgotten to mention my own name." He bowed, his hand over his breast pocket.

"Sebastian Michaelis; the Phantomhive household's butler."

* * *

**Eh? Eh? Like it? Is it alright? It may be a little to soon to tell I guess... **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. **

**Oh and here's a little challenge for my readers. Can anyone take a guess at who Alice's sister is? ;) It's pretty obvious actually (or at least in my opinion). Again I hoped it was enjoyable! And I'll be writing more in the future. :3**

**-MadSheen :) **


End file.
